Locked out of Heaven
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: There's a reason he was on his knees first


**Well there appears to be a SwizzlexVanellope fever going around and I caught it. So here's a SwizzlexVanellope one-shot. READ IT. **

Locked out of Heaven  
_You bring me to my knees, you make me testify. You can make a sinner change his ways _

My knees hit the ground almost instantly. The minute Sour Bill said "Princess", bam! I was on the ground. My memories of the past and present were jumbled up but one thing was certain, I had a very big crush on her. I knew that maybe, just maybe I had a chance. That's why I was on the ground first, that's why for once I swallowed my pride. I had very real feelings for Vanellope.

And they had always been there. Ever since we'd picked on Vanellope I couldn't help feeling guilt after our "pranks" on her. Always there was a small tug of my heart when we called her names, always there was a small voice in the back of my head urging me to comfort her when we had bullied her to the verge of tears. For once I wish I had listened to that little voice.

Now as I stared up at Vanellope I felt nothing but regret and guilt.  
"We are so sorry about the way we treated you" Taffyta said actually sounding apologetic for once.  
"Yeah! Those were just, jokes!" Rancis said panicked. Candlehead didn't even try to help Rancis and Taffyta come up with an excuse.  
"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do-hoo-hoo!" She exclaimed and I looked at her shocked. I looked back at Vanellope who I swore looked amused.  
"Tut-tut; as you merciful princess I hereby decree anyone who was ever mean to me shall be..." She let her sentence trail off. I looked at her with hope filled eyes. _Please forgive me_ I begged silently.  
"Executed" She said and I gasped.  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed with everyone else. _No! no, no, no, no! The Swizz can't die! Not now!_ I thought frantically. I actually felt myself start to cry as everyone else got down on their knees too.  
"I don't want to die!" Taffyta half yelled half sobbed out. I stopped crying and just shook my head.  
"I'm just kidding!" Vanellope suddenly exclaimed  
"You are?" I heard Taffyta squeak out  
"Stop crying, Taffyta" Vanellope said looking at the platinum blonde.  
"I'm trying but it won't stop" Taffyta said with her eye-paint dribbling down her face. I just stayed on my knees contemplating my (not really) near death experience.

"Wow. So this is the real you. Princess" The giant man who had been standing behind Vanellope said. I got up with the other racers. Vanellope lifted her dress up some and with difficulty turned around to face the giant man.  
"Ah Ralph, what are you? Nuts?" Vanellope said to him incredulously "C'mon! This isn't me" She actually glitched out of her big poofy dress "This is me "  
"Huh?" Ralph said clearly confused.  
"Look, the code may say I'm princess but I know who I really am, Ralph, I'm a racer with the greatest super power ever!" She said excited and glitched back a few feet "I was here" She glitched over to some lollipops and struck a pose "I was here!" She glitched right in front of me and I felt myself suddenly blush with how close she was to me "I was glitching through the walls!" She glitched back in front of Ralph "I'm not giving that up!"  
Wynnchel stepped forward a bit.

"Um, pardon me for asking buuut without a princess, who's going to lead us?" He asked.  
"Yeah who?" Duncan said. Once again Vanellope just looked amused.  
"Uh, me" She said and started to pace "I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy. President Vanellope von Schweetz. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"  
I nodded_. I couldn't agree more_ thought  
"Fix-it, Wreck-it! The arcade's about to open let's move 'em out!" The lady with the machine gun suddenly yelled.

Ralph knelt down in an attempt to be about Vanellope's height. Maybe he was going to tell her something but before he could she jumped up and hugged him. He was caught a little of guard but hugged her back. I didn't hear what she told him but it looked bittersweet. In the end she chuckled lightly at him and he set her down.  
"See ya later President Fart Feathers" He said and fist bumped her.  
"Au revoir, Admiral Underpants" She said and Ralph smirked.  
"And farewell Baroness Boogerface" He said back.  
"Goodbye, Major Body Odor!" Vanellope shot back.  
"Hasta la vista, ya-"  
"Ralph!" Felix yelped.  
"Alright, to be continued!" Ralph said and got in the ship.  
"Yeah!" Vanellope said and I hopped into my kart. Taffyta and Vanellope exchanged a thumbs up.

"Hey c'mon we gonna race or what?" I yelled from my kart. Vanellope smiled mischieviously at me.  
"Bring it Swizz-cheese!" She shot at me as though we had been friends forever.  
"Okay but just remember you brought the almighty awesomeness of The Swizz upon yourself!" I gloated. She rolled her eyes at me.

I could tell it was going to be a good day of racing.

_OooOOOooO….A song from Owl City and a couple days later... OooOOOooO_

Vanellope was officially the best Sugar Rush leader EVER. She was a great challenge on the track, a friend to everyone and let us leave the game when we could. Everyone liked her. And I flirted shamelessly with her. Whenever she was around! I couldn't help it, I mean yeah I flirted with girls all the time. But that was for fun this was legit. I pumped up my charms to eleven.

I could tell she knew what I was doing because she was playing hard-to-get. She flirted right back with me often teasing me. But I was starting to get sick of the chase, I wanted to catch her. But I knew that she wasn't one to be caught easily.

It had been an eventful day of racing and the arcade had just closed when I decided to approach her- again. She was sitting in her kart and I came over and leaned against the side of her cockpit.  
"Hello there Glitch" I said teasing.  
"Hello there Swizz-cheese" She said cheekily.  
"Pretty smooth driving out there. What's your secret?" I asked flirtatiously  
"Keeping things steady" She said "Sometimes slow"  
I turned around to face her.  
"Sometimes going fast is easier" I said leaning towards her. She smiled at me a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"But more risky" She said "You might lose who you're racing against"  
"Leaving racers in the dust isn't bad" I said.  
"But I don't want to leave _all_ racers in the dust" She said and leaned so closely to me I could feel her breath on my face.  
"Then why do you race against him?" I asked her.  
"Because" She said whispering in my ear "The race always has a prize at the end"  
"I think I'm ready to finally win the prize" I whispered back in her ear. Suddenly she sat back down in her seat and fired up her engine.  
"Then keep up" She said and took off. I jumped in my Tongue Twister after her.

We sped past the main track and the Kart Bakery but she took me by surprise when she suddenly turned off road. I followed after her and soon we were speeding along the caramelized ground dotted with giant gumdrops near Diet Cola Mountain. I was still within sight of Vanellope. She looked back at me and smiled before gunning it and speeding straight towards the mountain.  
"You're crazy!" I exclaimed "You're gonna-"  
Then she went through the wall of Diet Cola Mountain.  
"Crash...huh" I said and drove after her.

I parked my kart near the entrance and saw Vanellope standing by pool of broiling Diet Cola. I saw some incomplete ramps above our heads.  
"Whoa, what is this place?" I asked her.  
"An incomplete bonus level" She answered and turned to me. She smiled at me then walked on a track that had been seemingly pounded into the ground. I followed her and looked up to see a shabby looking lean-to against the wall. I bad feeling crept into me when I saw the look on Vanellope's face when she looked at the lean-to.  
"This...this is where you lived...isn't it?" I asked her quietly. She closed her eyes looking serene for a moment before opening her eyes and looking at me.  
"Yes" She answered and looked at her feet. For the second time she brought me to my knees. She looked at me surprised.

"Swizzle!" She exclaimed looking at me.  
"I'm sorry" I choked out and bowed my head "I didn't...I should of..."  
"Swizz" She said softly and walked over to me. She cupped the sides of my face and made me look up at her.  
"No one knew, no one could know" She said and rested her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed how close she was to me. And then I moved my head up and caught her lips in my mine. She didn't fight it. She angled her head and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt my heart beat quicken as I really did get lost in the kiss. I gently ran tongue across her lower lip, asking for permission to enter and she granted it. Our tongues greeted each other and danced. I felt fireworks explode in my mind.

This kiss was true. Unlike the other kisses I'd either given or received, this one meant something. It was perfect. After a long minute we pulled away from each other. Vanellope kept her arms around my neck and looked down at me smiling.  
"You're the only girl to ever bring to my knees" I told her and she smiled knowingly.  
"I know that silly!" She said and rubbed her nose against mine in an 'indian kiss'. I smiled at her and just held her hazel gaze.

For once, I was actually serious about keeping an relationship steady.

**Did you enjoy the fluffehness? I hope so. **


End file.
